


Asthmatic

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breathing, Struggling To Breath, asthmatic, inhaler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Falling down a mineshaft isn't a great experience. Especially when your team mate has asthma.





	Asthmatic

Lance and Keith were both still reeling from their tumble down the mine shaft. A cloud of dust kicked up, filling their eyes and lungs with dirt.

“Hey, are you guys alright?” Hunk asked. Only a silhouette of his form was visible from the bottom of the mine shaft where they were currently trapped. Keith glared at Lance.

“We’re fine,” he called. “We’d be better if someone hadn’t thought it was a good idea to push me.”

Lance’s breathing was off, Keith could hear that much. It sounded like he was trying to breathe through a straw, making a high whistling noise every time he inhaled.

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have had to push you if you’d been standing where I told you to stand,” Lance argued. His eyes were watering from the dust. Keith had been able to clear it from his own eyes, but Lance’s hands were trapped behind his back, impossible to access in the tight space. As such, he had to really curl in on himself and turn his neck at an awkward angle in an attempt to cough into his shoulder.

“I don’t take orders from you,” Keith snapped.

“I wasn’t–” Lance paused to cough harshly a few more times into his shoulder. “Wasn’t ordering you to do anything.” His voice was rough and weak now. Despite Keith’s anger, he was begrudgingly a little concerned.

“Are you okay?” he huffed irritably.

“Peachy,” Lance bit. “I’m just tired of–” he paused again to cough, “–of you always–” a raspy, sputtering breath, “–always–” and Keith could tell that was where the sentence ended, because Lance broke off into a fit of troublingly wheezy coughs that wouldn’t end.

“Lance, inhaler,” Keith commanded. Lance’s coughing wouldn’t stop, and now he wasn’t getting any proper breaths in anymore, caught a seemingly endless choppy exhalation. Anger being completely replaced by worry, Keith cursed and reached for Lance’s inhaler on his belt, but Lance shook his head.

“Don’t fight me,” Keith instructed, “You need to breathe.” Lance shook his head.

“Empty,” he managed to wheeze. Keith fumbled for a moment with the inhaler from his own utility belt–something Hunk had insisted they all pack just in case, and pressed it to Lace’s lips.

“Hey, easy,” he soothed as Lance fought to intake even enough air to get the medication into his lungs. When he finally did manage to get his airway open, Lance was left gasping for breath, exhausted, with his head lolling forward against Keith’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Mmm,” Lance agreed, though it wasn’t exactly convincing. “Are we still fighting?” His voice was raspy and painful.

“We can be done,” Keith promised. Lance hummed in thanks and let his body go slack against the red paladin. “Hey, seriously, are you alright? Can you breathe okay now?”

“I can breathe,” Lance promised. “Just a headache.”

“The others are working on getting us out; I’m sure of it.” Lance nodded. “We’ll be back at the castle soon. Just try to rest.” Lance relaxed as much as he could in the small space of the mine shaft, knowing that his friends would soon be down to rescue him and that he had Keith to keep him safe in the meantime.


End file.
